Transformers Shattered Freezing Reboot
by scouttroop
Summary: A rewrite/reboot of the original, this will go into different path instead of how it went. Humanity is battling the Nova while the Decepticons root out corruption within the Chevalier while battling the Nova at the same time.
1. Shattered 1

**Transformers Shattered Freezing Reboot**

 **Shattered 1**

 **Ok I'm redoing this fanfic and instead I going into a different path rather the way I did it before. Same thing Shattered Glass universe Film version and the Decepticons are good, plus this take place after they defeated the evil Autobots in Cybertron and beyond. For Freezing, it takes place during the last few episodes of season 1**

 **Disclaimers: Freezing and Transformers belongs to Lim Dall-Young, Takara and Hasbro, I don't own them.**

Space, Planet Cybertron

Cybertron, home world of a race of robots called Cybetronians. They were created by the cube known as the Allspark, its unknown where it came from but they know it has the power to create worlds and fill them with life. For a time they all lived in peace and harmony but then a war broke out between 2 Cybetronian factions. The first side are the Decepticons led by Megatron who wishes to fight for peace and freedom to all sentient beings and the other side are the Autobots led by Optimus Prime who fights for total dominations of the universe. The heroic Decepticons eventually defeated the evil Autobots after the long years of the Cybertronian War. Finally they were able to rebuild and restore peace on Cybertron.

XXX

Planet Earth, Solar System

Earth, a world similar to Cybetron except life on Earth is made out of organic instead of machine like the Autobots and Decepticons. Earth's dominate organic life are humans but before them, came prehistoric life and the dinosaurs but they had their time and went extinct. Soon as prehistoric mammals met almost the same fate as the dinosaurs, humans finally showed up on the planet. The Cybertronians also visited the Earth to harvest energon but there were rules about harvesting planets that had life on it.

XXX

Earth, Nova War 2065

In the year 2012 an Alien race which humanity named the Nova appeared on the planet and started committing mass genocide on humanity for unknown reasons, regular weapons were proven useless against the alien invaders since they have this ability called the freezing field that can stop anything in their tracks. Humanity then created the Pandora, super female soldiers that can take down the Nova along with the help of their male helpers the limiters that have the abilities to counter the Nova's freezing field with their own freezing field so their Pandora partners can target the Nova's core which is their only weak point. All Pandora have these strange diamond shape things called the stigmata, Kazuya Aoi on the other hand, he may be a limiter but he has stigmata as well due to his family history, he doesn't know much of it yet.

XXX

What's going on now is the Nova are on their way to Ravensborne Nucleochede facility with a little help of the brainwash Pandora, their target is Maria Lancelot the woman who was the first Pandora and the grandmother of Kazuya Aoi which him and the other Pandora and limiters who are not brainwash will be defending.

XXX

What both sides don't know is, the Decepticons are on Earth and they have already infiltrated Ravensborne Nucleochede facility and they too are after Maria Lancelot.

 **Transformers Theme 1986**

 _Transformers_

 _Transformers, more than meets the eye_

 _Transformers, robots in disguise_

 _Transformers_

 _Autobots rage their battle to destroy the evil forces of, the Decepticons_

 _Transformers_

 _Transformers_

 _Transformers_

 _Transformers, more than meets the eye_

 _Transformers_

 **Freezing Season 1 opening** _ **(Translated English)**_

 _If coming to a halt isn't allowed_

 _Then let's keep walking like this_

" _I want you to remember that you're not alone"_

 _Even if these emotions that can't be shaken_

 _Are laughed at as weakness_

 _I don't care, I want to tell you straightforwardly_

 _Keep the faith_

 _Because I made a promise_

 _To live as I am_

 _Inside that gale_

 _Oh, true color_

 _So that clear sky_

 _Can be freely repainted in color_

 _Oh, true color_

 _There is no distinct scenery_

 _Just don't forget_

 _Every happy day_

 **End**

 **So that's one of the changes I do in this rewrite/reboot and I hope you like it.**


	2. Character Archive

**Character Archive**

 **This is just showing who will be in this fanfic Transformers Shattered Freezing Reboot but I cannot guarantee that they will all be in it.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

 **Transformers Characters** _ **(Film universe)**_

 **Decepticons**

Megatron (Armored "Mad Max" Mack Semi-Trailer Truck)

Starscream (F-22 Raptor)

Barricade (Police Saleen S281)

Blackout (MH-53 Pave Low)

Brawl (M1 Abrams)

Bonecrusher (Buffalo H)

Scorpinok (Scorpion)

Frenzy (CD Player)

Fallen (Cybertronian Destroyer)

Soundwave (Cybertronian Satellite/Starship/Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG)

Sideways (Audi R8)

Shockwave (Cybertronian Tank)

Lazerbeak (Dragonhawk)

Lockdown (2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Coupe)

Galvatron (2014 Freightliner Argosy Cab-Over Truck)

Thundercracker (F-22 Raptor)

Skywarp (F-22 Raptor)

Ravage (Jaguar/Re-Entry Mode)

Devcon (BM-30 Smerch MRL)

Stinger (2013 Pagani Huayra)

Junkheaps (Isuzu Giga Garbage Truck)

Traxes (2013 Red/Blue/Black/Silver Chevrolet Traxes)

 **Constructicons/Devastator**

Demolisher (Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator)

Rampage (D9T Bulldozer)

Long Haul (773b Dump Truck)

Mixmaster (Mack Concrete Mixer)

Scrapper (992G Scoop Loader)

Scrapmetal (Volvo EC700C Crawler Excavator)

 **Weapons** _ **(From Fall of Cybertron and Rise of the Dark Spark)**_

 **Standard**

Neutron Assault Rifle

Nucleon Charge Rifle/Sniper Rifle

Subsonic Repeater

Riot Cannon

Scatter Blaster

Path Blaster

Photon Burst Rifle

Throwback Blaster

 **Heavy**

X18 Scrapmaker

Glass Gas

Thermo Rocket Launcher

Sling Shock

V32 CYBR Corrupt

Gear Shredder

 **Starships**

Nemesis _**(Prime Universe)**_

 **Freezing Characters**

 **Pandora**

Satellizer L. Bridget

Cassandra

Chiffon Fairchild

Kazuha Aoi

Su-Na Lee

Lucy Renault

Rana Linchen

Elizabeth Mably

Cassie Lockheart

Roxanne Elipton

Windy May

Teslad

Amelia Evans

Arnett McMillan

Charles Bonaparte

Ganessa Roland

Ingrid Bernstein

Holly Rose

Miyabi Kannazuki

Attia Simmons

Julia Manberk

Kaho Hiragi

Creo Brand

Rattle

Jina Purpleton

Marin Maxwell

Aika Takeuchi

Trish McKenzie

Audrey Duval

Shion Nayfield

Mi-Ryang Baek

Saeko Koton

Dolly Parnell

Park Se-Mi

Cynthia Ruth

Arield Robinson

 **Others and Veterans**

Maria Lancelot

Yumi Kim

Elize Schmiitz

Milena Marius

Sister Margaret

 **Nova**

T-S

T-R

T-F

T-Q

T-Amelia

Unknown

Humanoid

 **Limiters**

Andre Francoise

Kazuya Aoi

Louise L. Bridget

Arthur Crypton

Leo Bernard

Eugene

 **Busters**

Petty Layner

Isabella Lucas

Jessica Edwin

Sawatari Isuzu

 **Valkyrie**

Ouka Tenjouin

Lucy Renault

Franka Porsche

Christine Evora

Tiziana Ferrari

 **Evolution/E-Pandora**

Amelia Evans

Jina Purpleton

Rattle

Laila Hein

Samantha Bolton

Ellen Bryce

Dorothy Andrews

Sandy Anian

 **Legendary Pandora**

Cassandra

Windy May

Teslad

Lucy Renault

Chiffon Fairchild

 **Others**

 **Males**

Howard L. Bridget

Gengo Aoi

Ryuuichi Aoi

Raddoc Phantomheim

Marks Spencer

Christopher Malby

 **Females**

Olivia L. Bridget

Violet L. Bridget

Noelle Alonggrutch/L. Bridget

Orie Aoi

Scarlett Ohara

 **Kazuya Aoi's Family**

 **Males**

Gengo Aoi (Grandfather)

Ryuuichi Aoi (Father)

 **Females**

Maria Lancelot (Grandmother)

Orie Aoi (Mother)

Cassandra (Aunt/Surrogate Mother)

Tesland (Aunt)

Windy May (Aunt)

Lucy Renault (Aunt)

Chiffon Fairchild (Aunt)

Kazuha Aoi (Sister)

Ouka Tenjouin (Cousin)

 **End**

 **Now that's done with, I can go on with chapter 2 but remember what I said before, I cannot guarantee that all the characters that's listed here will be in Transformers Shattered Freezing Reboot.**


	3. Shattered 2 (Rewritten)

**Shattered 2 (Completed)**

 **Next up is the Decepticons swipe Maria Lancelot while everyone else is distracted by the Nova. The Decepticons will also battle the Nova too and the Pandora and limiters as well if they try to stop them from leaving with Maria.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Ravensborne Nucleochede facility

"Hold the line everyone!" Elizabeth said to her friends while they are blocking the path of the brainwash Pandora including Cassie Lockheart and Milena Marius.

"RIGHT!" Elizabeth's team said as they hold the line.

XXX

Meanwhile

In the chamber where Maria Lancelot is being kept a small boom box transforms and walks up to the computer terminal and started typing for realise locks on Maria's cryotube.

"Maria Lancelot found", the little bot name Frenzy said.

XXX

Various areas and in Japan

"This is Starscream, all Decepticons in Japan mobilize", Starscream said in his F-22 Raptor mode taking off from an Air Force base.

"Barricade in route", Barricade said in his police Saleen S281 driving his way to the location.

"Brawl reporting", Brawl in his M1 Abrams Tank mode said leaving the military depot.

"Bonecrusher rolling", a Buffalo H leaves a military base.

"Blackout incoming", Blackout in his MH-53 Pave Low mode said flying his way to Maria Lancelot's locations.

"ALL HAIL THE DECEPTICONS!"

Elsewhere the Decepticon starship known as the Nemesis in Earth's orbit receive Starscream's message and flies to Ravensborne Nucleochede facility for extractions of Maria Lancelot.

XXX

West Genetics

"Sister Margaret someone is realising the locks from the Holy Corpse cryotube."

"What?!" Sister Margaret said panicking and grabs the radio to warn everybody defending Ravensborne Nucleochede facility.

"All Pandora and limiters get to the chamber where the Holy Corpse is being kept, someone is realising the locks!"

XXX

"What!? Someone is already there?!" Kazuya said as he, Satellizer and Rana head for that chamber.

XXX

Near there Brawl, Barricade and Bonecrusher are already on their way there, they just need to get inside. As for Starscream he flies around the facility and transforms then fires several thermo rockets at the Nova which for some reason damaged the Nova's armor and blowing a hole on the location where Maria Lancelot is. Inside the chambers Frenzy holding the cryotube awaits for pickup from Blackout.

"Are you in position Frenzy?" he asked him and waits for Frenzy's confirmation while he lowers a cable.

"I'm in positions now Blackout", Frenzy said while tying the cable around the cryotube, after it's done Blackout pulls them both up but suddenly the Nova attacks them with their tentacles and begins to pull them back.

XXX

On the ground Brawl fires several tank shell rounds that are Cybertronian tank shells at the Nova while the Pandora and their limiters watch them. Barricade and Bonecrusher drive faster and heads for the Nova, Barricade transforms and climbs up on the Nova.

"Trouble Nova!" Barricade said as he begins to break a hole on the Nova's armor for it's core but it tosses Barricade aside with it's tentacles.

Brawl transforms then he jumps and flips over Elizabeth, Attia, Creo and Ingrid. Brawl briefly stared at them from being upside down and then he joins Barricade and Bonecrusher into battle against the Nova while the humans watch them. Brawl fires his duel Neutron Assault Rifles at the Nova, Barricade and Bonecrusher did the same and the Nova falls over after being knocked by Bonecrusher folk claw. The trio turn their weapons on the second Nova which knocks it down, for Starscream he manage to free Cassie, Milena and the other brainwash Pandora thanks to the use of V32 CYBR Corrupt gun which caused the Nova Stigmata to come off them.

"Now to finish off the rest of the Nova in the region", Starscream said as he transforms into his F-22 Raptor jet and flies to where Brawl, Barricade and Bonecrusher are still battling the Nova.

Barricade kills one Nova after blasting its core repeatedly and the Nova falls to the ground and dies. Starcream finished the rest off with lock on missiles but one of the Nova's tentacles flew up in the air and cuts the wire that Blackout is using to carry Maria's cryotube and now it's falling.

"NO!" All of the defenders of West Genetics screamed as the cryotube is falling to ground, even the Decepticons are freaking out.

Suddenly the cryotube stops in its falling tracks and is being lifted into the Nemesis that just arrived at the scene.

" _Decepticons this is Megatron get back to the ship we got what we came for_ ", Megatron said on the radio.

"Yes Lord Megatron!" All of them said as they entered the space bridge back to the ship and the Nemesis leaves the area with Maria Lancelot on Decepticons hands.

XXX

"Sister Margaret those robots calling themselves Decepticons got away with the Holy Corpse, now what do we do?"

But Sister Margaret has no answer to Elizabeth's question on what to do next.

 **End**


	4. Shattered 3

**Shattered 3**

 **Next Chapter is into the events of Freezing Vibrations.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Planet Earth

It's almost been 1 day since the Ravensborne Nucleochede incident and UN leaders and Chevalier leaders have announce to the world about the transforming robots who took Maria Lancelot or Holy Corpse. They are called Decepticons and they showed them their symbol, they won't tell why they want her anyway since the Decepticons couldn't trust all of humanity, but are still battling and destroying every Nova they come across with. Since that newer Decepticons have arrived on Earth to battle the Nova.

XXX

Meanwhile

Kazuya, Satellizer, Rana, Chiffon, Elizabeth and their Limiters are en route to a Chevalier base in Alaska, there was a little hold up because a T-S Nova appeared and they manage to defeat it only to discover it's a dummy to test their skills. Now they en route to the Alaska base by boat.

"The Alaska base gathers the top best Pandora from various Genetics in different countries", that was according to Elizabeth.

"That's good news Elizabeth", Kazuya said to Elizabeth.

"But still have you heard about the Decepticons? They have been all over the Earth killing the Nova and they have the Holy Corpse in there hands", Satellizer mentions that, they heard the announcement from UN leaders and the Chevalier.

What none of them know is on the boat with them is the Construticons as a stow away. next unseen by them Ravage arrives and the Constructicons all transform to robot mode and dive into the water without anyone noticing them, Ravage did the same thing too. The West Genetic team's trip to the Alaska base will be a safe one but trouble later on because the Decepticons have set their eyes there.

XXX

Away from the Alaska base

Megatron arrives in his Armored "Mad Max" Mack Semi-Trailer Truck and transforms into robot mode, he did scare most of the animals that were there.

"All hail Megatron!" he said as he settles down as Starscream transforms out of his F-22 Raptor to meet with him.

"Oh my poor master, how it please me to find you so wounded, so weak", Starscream said making Megatron retorted to him.

"Spare me you ghasts sikatant! You know what you are told which is nothing!"

Lazerbeak then kills a humanoid T-Nova by shooting it in the head before transforming to his bird mode then flies to Soundwave and landing in his hand. Soundwave's vehicle mode is a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG.

"Soundwave reporting Lord Megatron."

"And what of your little assassin?" Megatron asked and Lazerbeak answered.

"Kazuya and his friends have made it to Alaska base and they are about to meet the new Pandora known as E-Pandora or Evolutions Pandora, it's run by Scarlett Ohara and the base Commander is Marks Spencer", Lazerbeak told Megatron what he knows.

"List names of the E-Pandora to me Lazerbeak."

Amelia Evans

Jina Purpleton

Rattle

Laila Heim

Samantha Bolton

Ellen Bryce

Dorothy Andrews

Sandy Anian

"Good Lazerbeak now the Construticons and Ravage will be position there alongside Devcon while we wait for the right moment to strike", Megatron said to them.

"And what of Maria Lancelot, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked him.

"We are revving her with the use of Energon and Stigmata from every Pandora who have fallen in battle with the Nova", Megatron answered him as the Nemesis hovers above them. In the meantime the Decepticons will be focused on the Yukon base.

XXX

Alaska base

Kazuya and his friends met some new and familiar faces during there time there.

"Hey Kazuya nice to see you again", a familiar voice said.

"Hey Cassie Lockheart nice to see again", Kazuya greeted her for the second time.

Next they were introduce with newer faces, Roxanne Elipton, Charles Bonaparte the adopted daughter of Marks Spencer and Julia Munberk one of the top Pandora from various countries. According to Scarlett Ohara she gather them to collect data for the E-Pandora project, that was the point of all this.

"I do get the feeling Dr. Ohara have been performing human experiments just to combat the Nova and those transforming robots called, Decepticons", everybody thinks Roxanne is just crazy about her thinking.

"Well now I think it's time for you people from West Genetics to try out these new uniforms", Cassie said to them and they get started on trying the new uniform.

XXX

Nemesis

Shockwave is busy trying to revive Maria Lancelot with the use of Enegon and Stigmata from the various Pandora who have fallen in battle against the Nova. So far Maria did blink a little and the empty spots in her body is replenishing making Shockwave believe this idea on how to revive her is working after all.

" _Shockwave come in, acknowledge_ ", a message from Megatron.

"Hail Lord Megatron."

" _How's the experiment on reviving Maria Lancelot doing?_ "

"Well since this idea is proven to be working after all Lord Megatron, Maria's eyes blinked a little and her skin is replenishing."

" _Excellent Shockwave, once she up I suggest you bring her to Kazuya Aoi, I believe it's time for her to meet her grandson for the first time_ ", Megatron tells him what to do next after once Maria is up and back on her feet.

"As you wish Lord Megatron."

" _Good the Construticons, Ravage and Devcon will there to escort both you and Maria there. I'll see you there, Megatron out_ ", communications then shuts off and Shockwave comments to himself that it's all logic and what Dr. Ohara and Marks Spencer's doing is illogical.

It's because Marks Spencer believes that the only way to defeat the darkness or evil is to be the darkness or evil itself but that belief will only lead to humanity's demise. For Dr. Ohara she only sees Maria Lancelot as a by-product to make more Pandora instead of a Goddess or a normal person.

XXX

Yukon base

On the large channel screen including computers the Decepticon symbol appears.

 **End od chapter**


	5. Shattered 4

**Shattered 4**

 **There is a commotion in the Nemesis because of someone waking up from her cryotube finally. Then there is another commotion going on with Kazuya Aoi back at the Alaska base that includes his Aunts who are Pandora. Then finally Devcon and the Construticons make their move.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Decepticon Ship Nemesis

High above the Alaska base some commotion is going on in the Nemesis because the power all over the ship starts to flicker multiple times but it's coming from were Maria Lancelot is being kept. Perhaps it's because she is finally awoken thanks to the Energon and the Stigmata from the fallen Pandora that Decepticons use to revive her, Maria breaks open her cryotube and she stumble out of it and began crawling her way out of the lab but she stumble upon Ravage who heard the noise coming from the lab.

"Ravage", Maria said his name because the Energon have also given her the memories of Cybertron history.

Ravage is being patted on the head by Maria as he helps her up, Maria then started to glow as she walks with Ravage out of the lab. Surely the glowing should cause something back on the Earth's surface.

"Welcome back Maria Lancelot", Megatron said after witnessing all that on a channel from the bridge.

"Power all of the Nemesis is restored Lord Megatron", Soundwave told him.

"Excellent Soundwave now to give Devcon and the Construticons a message."

XXX

Near the Alaska base

Devcon and the Constructicons who were watching everything that goes on there after hacking into security cameras found this interesting view. Kazuya suddenly collapses in pain while Satellizer, Rana, Elizabeth, Chiffon and others who know him rushed to his aid.

 ** _"Kazuya are you okay!"_** Satellizer asked Kazuya who is screaming in pain.

 _ **"Get him to a medical room!"**_ Dr. Scarlett Ohara ordered as her Pandora guards carry's Kazuya to a hospital room.

"Hey Devcon I just got a message from Lord Megatron that Maria Lancelot is back on her feet", Scrapper told Devcon the message from Megatron.

"Well then that's explains why our heroic Kazuya Aoi is in that condition right now, his Stigmata is reacting and responding to his grandmother's return", Devcon explains what's really going on with Kazuya Aoi and that was the point why Maria Lancelot was glowing back at the Nemesis.

"I do get the feeling that Kazuya may not be the only one feeling this", Devcon suspects that the Legendary Pandora who were Kazuya's Aunts may also be feeling the same thing.

XXX

Elsewhere

"What is going on?" Gengo Aoi asked himself.

What Devcon suspected turns out to be true after all, Cassandra, Windy May, Teslad and Lucy Renault of the Legendary Pandora are also reacting and responding to Maria Lancelot's return.

XXX

Back at the Alaska Base

"Hey Devcon looks like the Maria Lancelot clones created by Dr. Ohara are also reacting and responding to the real Maria Lancelot", Scrapper said after monitoring the area were the Maria clones are being kept.

"You know what let's end all of this and dispose of that failed E-Pandora experiment including Dr. Ohara and Marks Spencer and lastly the clones", Devcon suggested which the Constructicons gladly agreed too as he contacts Megatron back at the Nemesis.

XXX

Hospital room

"This is kind of strange it looks like his Stigmata reacting and responding to something", Dr. Ohara said to Satellizer and the others, Marks Spencer and his adopted daughter Charles Bonaparte are present there as well.

Chiffon Fairchild is also on a second hospital bed right after she passed out when she felt Maria Lancelot presence coming from the Nemesis. Chiffon is also one of the Legendary Pandora and Kazuya's Aunt despite her age.

"You think the Decepticons have something to do with Kazuya and Chiffon's condition?"

"I have no idea if the Decepticons are behind this", Dr. Ohara asked Satellizer's questions but actually all the Decepticons did is take Maria Lancelot and she is the one who put them in this conditions.

"We still can't remove the Decepticon symbols from every channel screen, plus those symbols are starting to freak me out like if we are being watched from behind their symbols", Charles told them.

"Yeah it does seem like they are watching everything that goes on in the base", Elizabeth said stepping in and agreeing with Charles.

"One other question, what is Megatron and his Decepticons up too anyway?"

"That's a good question Dr. Ohara", Amelia answered her.

"By the way where Roxanne?" Jina Purpleton asked them.

"She's outside jogging despite how cold it is outside", Amelia answered Jina, well Roxanne has the ability to heal so others would call her the _**Zombie Girl**_.

XXX

Outside

Roxanne Elipton is out jogging regardless of how cold it is outside until she spots the incoming invaders which are not the Nova, she spotted Devcon and the Construticons on the ground.

"Decepticons!" Roxanne than hurry back inside to warn everyone about the Decepticon invaders.

XXX

All of the Construticon members, Demolishor, Rampage, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scrapper and Scrapmetal get into position and transforms into vehicle. Earlier before that Megatron told them that they are on their own and when they are done they will bring Maria Lancelot down there to see Kazuya.

"Me first Construticons", Devcon transforms into his BM-30 Smerch MRL and fires multiple rockets at the base and done some damage as the alarm goes off all around the base.

 **End**

 **Devcon was originally an Autobot from the G1 Universe but in the films he appears as a Decepticon from Dark of the Moon. He was killed after the Autobot Wreakers blasted him in the head, he was never seen in vehicle mode but in an picture art work his vehicle mode appears to be a BM-30 Smerch MRL.**

 **Coming up next Kazuya finally meets his grandmother Maria Lancelot for the first time after Devcon and the Construticons are done.**


	6. Shattered 5

**Shattered 5**

 **After this just one more chapter than I will make a sequel. Devcon and the Constructicons eliminate Marks Spencer and dispose of Scarlett Ohara's mad science work then Kazuya is introduce to his grandmother for the first time.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Alaska Base under siege

Alarm is going off like crazy after the base was hit by multiple missiles fired by Decepticon Devcon, the objective is to now dispose of Marks Spencer and get rid of Scarlett Ohara's work like the Maria Lancelot clones. Well to the occupants of the Alaska Base it would be pointless on attack the Decepticons because freezing field have no effect on them.

"That did it, it's your game now Constructicons", Devcon said after he done he's part on damaging the base with his missiles.

"Constructicons unite", Scrapper said as he and the others combine into a massive transformer name Devastator.

"Prepare for destruction", Devastator yelled as he walks to the damage base and started tearing it a part.

"Once we confront Marks Spencer everyone in the Earth will here what we discovered about the new E-Pandora project", Devcon said to himself as he prepare to broadcast the discovery of the E-Pandora project.

XXX

Alaska Base medical room

"What's going on!?" Kazuya now back on his feet alongside Chiffon asked what's all the commotion.

"The Decepticons Kazuya, they are attacking but we are powerless against them", Satellizer enlighten him and Chiffon on what's the situation.

"Well can we at least defend the base?"

"Not with that massive bot stomping and smashing everything around we can't", Amelia answered him, it's because Devastator is so massive small attacks will only leave him untouched.

XXX

Outside

Devastator started ripping open a building and finally encounters Marks Spencer but Scarlett Ohara was nowhere to be seen. Devastator use an energy shield to prevent him from trying to escape and use the space bridge to send him to Devcon's location. Devastator then transform back to the Construticons and they drive their way back to Devcon.

XXX

Devcon's location

"What do you Deceticons want?" Marks Spencer asked Devcon who is still in robot mode.

"I want you and everyone of the Earth to hear what we discover about your E-Pandora", Devcon said and Marks Spencer is starting to have sweating bullets because he is aware that the E-Pandora project has something imperfect on it.

"The E-Pandora project has a imperfect effect on it and Pandora girls who are hit by it will convert into a Nova alien. Well you and several of your followers already knew about this but you choose to hide it from everyone else." What Devcon said and showed images of what they discovered horrifies Kazuya and everyone on the Earth.

"But the Pandora obey orders like soldiers as defenders of humanity and the only way to defeat evil is to be evil itself", Marks Spencer objects to Devcon.

"But you treat them even your adopted daughter Charles Bonaparte as expendable soldiers and your belief is delusion", Devcon retorts at him.

"And for that you deserve to die for your crimes and word to the wise, Earth does not need tyrants to protect them", Devcon said his last words then kills him with a single shot from one his guns.

"Lastly for you Scarlett Ohara you see Maria Lancelot more like a product instead of person like Kazuya's Grandfather Gengo Aoi", Devcon said to Scarlett eventually angers Kazuya on how she thinks.

"Your delusion as Marks Spencer as we thought", Long Haul said and he's got a point about that.

Scarlett then tries to flee but gets cornered by Amelia Evans and her friends of the E-Pandora. The last thing Devcon shows is an image of all of Marks Spencer's followers dead and their heads on a spike which was caused by Lockdown. Devcon and the Constructicons gave the single for the other Decepticons to come to the Alaska base plus Devcon detonates bombs on the area where the Maria Lancelot clones are destroying all of them.

"Oh and Kazuya when Lord Megatron arrives with Maria Lancelot she wants to meet you and you'll know why when you meet her."

XXX

A minute later

The Nemesis arrives and all Decepticons disembark from it and they brought Maria Lancelot with them. She is sitting on Megatron's right shoulder and there was Kazuya with Satellizer, Rana, Elizabeth, Chiffon, Andre and Eugene waiting for them.

"You ready for this Maria?" Megatron asked if she is ready to meet her grandson for the first time.

"Yes Megatron I'm ready to meet him now", Maria is not afraid to face him now

"Very well then", Megatron lets Maria down then she walks up to Kazuya.

"Hello Kazuya my grandson", Kazuya and everyone else except for those who already knew became shocked and surprise.

"Grandson?! Your my grandmother?!"

"Yes Kazuya, Gengo didn't tell because he didn't want see what kind of reaction you'll get if he told you now. Also I'm the reason why you can perform a freezing field without Baptisms", Maria said then she pulls him into her arms.

"Kazuya your father Ryuuichi Aoi was chosen as humanity's savior but after your sister Kazuha killed your real mother Orie Aoi to protect you he refuse to accept his role as humanity's savior and committed suicide. So the role of humanity's savior was passed on to you."

"But why hided this from me and leave me in the dark?" Kazuya asked but Megatron would gladly answer his question.

"Because the role as humanity's savior is a the biggest burden to bear", Megatron said to Kazuya and it's true.

 **End**

 **One more chapter then is completed after that it's the sequel.**


	7. Shattered Final

**Shattered Final**

 **This is the final chapter than on to the sequel. This chapter also introduce an new type of Nova incoming and on it's way to Earth.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Nemesis

Megatron is about broadcast his message to all the people of Earth since their job on reuniting Maria Lancelot with her grandson Kazuya Aoi is done. What are they doing now is Gengo Aoi is apologizing to Kazuya for keeping him in dark the entire time, even the legendary Pandora are apologizing to him.

"Lord Megatron we are in full power and ready for your broadcast", Soundwave conforms that broadcast is ready to go.

"Very good Soundwave", Megatron then sits his bridge chair while every channel all over the Earth opens.

XXX

Flashback

"Grandpa, aunties and cousin you have some explaining and apologizing to do", Kazuya said while a little upset for being kept in the dark and he is still in his grandmother's embrace..

"Well since your grandmother just told you we shall explain and apologies to you grandson", Gengo said and the Legendary Pandora shall do the same for Kazuya to forgive them for keeping him in the dark.

"Well if you will excuse me I have a broadcast to announce to everyone on Earth about the new Nova that is coming", Megatron transforms to his Armored "Mad Max" Mack Semi-Trailer Truck then drives back to the Nemesis.

End of Flashback

XXX

Earth all across

"People of the Earth if you don't know me yet I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons, we are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron. As you all know we are no longer enemies since we are fighting the alien invaders which you call Nova. Ever since we started battling them we've learn how do they come to Earth, they've been using a space bridge almost identical to our own version. As you can see the space bridge is a faster way to travel rather than using a Starship to get to your destination, oh our starship is fitted with a space bridge drive which is the reason we got here to Earth so quick. If you all want to know how did we know about the problems going on Earth, well we picked space bridge activity which is coming from the Nova when they attack. Also another thing we know something we just found out, behind that space bridge is actually their home world but we notice something else about their home world. Their home world is a living being like all of us in the universe and plus if this foe comes to Earth we all have to unite together to defeat this new enemy that will come to Earth.

"Good luck to us all!" The screen on every channel than fades black living only the Decepticon symbol.

Than every Pandora and human being all over the Earth raise their hands on the agreement to unite with Decepticons for the upcoming battle against the Nova's living home world. The Decepticons will still be cautions because some humans will use this upcoming battle for their sake of power since it will take sometime for that enemy to arrive to Earth.

XXX

Somewhere in Space light years away from Earth

A massive planet _**(Same size as Unicron and Primus)**_ is already on it to Earth, it as all kinds of Nova on it since it's planet and a living being at the same time.

 **Identification**

Type-Planet Nova

 **The End**

 **Now on to the sequel.**


End file.
